


Starless Night

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), PoC, Slight Transphobia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: So this was heavily based on an artist who draws a beautiful version of Xephos.Cute Glowy Space BoysSo credit really goes to them. And to Violet thanks for letting me play with them.





	

Xephos sighed leaning back into the hill. His thin tail swishing behind him as though trying to make sure he remembered to not squish it. He readjusted staring up at the sky. His eyes closed as soft footsteps could be heard heading up the hill.

"Five more minutes Dew." He said softly forgetting he'd taken off his translator before heading up.

"Good thing I'm not Dew or I'd be confused." Xephos' eyes bolted open hearing the alien language. He looked up to see the rolled long sleeved red shirt first. The green glow told him who it was.

"I thought you'd never come this way." Xephos said staring at the stars.

"Well I stopped by your place and Dew said you sleep here when it's clear." The man explained sitting next to him. Xephos glanced next to him. He smiled slightly as the man sat down readjusting the glasses on his nose.

"The eye surgery would of been good for you William." Xephos said sighing now watching him.

"Nah then I'd have nothing to lose or break." He paused slightly as Xephos's tail swished causing the gold rings to clink together.

"So you're still wearing it despite..." Will paused as Xephos chuckled.

"Dew and I aren't dating Will." Said the tail now sitting in his lap causing him to stroke the fluff. "I asked him out and he turned me down flat."

"Is it because you haven't always lived as a male? Because if that's so I will..." Will paused his hands in fists as Xephos started to laugh his voice slipping higher as the laughter changed into small fits of giggles. He took a deep breath wincing slightly.

"Xeph...."

"I'm ok. I'm ok. Haven't laughed like that in a while. Also no Will it's nothing like that. I'm just not his type." He said smiling the tips of his ears glowing.

"How is....you know your...um" He paused slightly slightly rubbing the back of his neck watching the swirls on the other's skin.

Xephos looked down. "Oh it's worn and been stitched back together after one bad sword attack. That was awkward, had to explain some things to old Peculiar and Honeydew." He said smiling. "Wish you had gotten me a spare before coming to get me."

"So does it work? I mean it seems to be." Will said trying to not stare at the man's chest.

"Oh it works it's just not as comfortable as it was when I got it." He said smiling playing with the rings boredly. "So what's up Will? It's not like you to come looking for me. Especially after I gift wrapped you a new friend." Xephos mused coyly smiling softly.

"Gift wra....boy was an idiot Xephos and you know it." He said bluntly his cheeks flushing green amid the darkness.

"So you didn't like my gift. Dang and here I thought he would be your type. So he still living with you?" The darker man asked laying down his tail twitching back and forth.

"Nah I sent him back when he got word where his band mates were. And what are you saying my type? Mr. I-Love-the-Green." Will mentioned chuckling rubbing his his two fingers against his thumb. Xeph gasped slightly in disgust. Will shook his head shrugging, "Anyway he was way to pasty. Like he'd never spent a day of his life in the sun."

"Oh right forgot you like them dark." Xephos mentioned back the slight smirk still across his face. "Sorry I think I'm the only one around here that fits that type."

"Dang considering you have no interest anymore." Will bit back with a bit more anger then he intended. Xephos shrunk slightly his glow dimming.

"I know I didn't reach out to you when you found the planet but..." He paused looking away. Will looked up at the stars.

"I was able to contact them Xephos. Get a message out enough to call for a ship." He simply said causing the man to freeze.

"What are you saying?" The man asked slowly sitting up again.

"I'm going home. This place isn't for me you know that. I need the hustle of the city. It was nice for a little bit yes but I need to get back to my business back home." Will said continuing to stare at the sky.

"I came to find you to ask a question. Come home with me. We can finally get you your surgery..."

"Will..."

"I can finally follow through with my promise to you from graduation!" Will's voice rose to speak over the interjection. He paused as Xeph shook his head.

"Will I don't care about that anymore. Everyone here accepts me as me even without the surgery and you know I've grown rather fond of my tail. Not what it stands for in our society but rather what my friends think of it." He said and the rings clinked together in happiness.

"But what about..." Will began before stopping.

"I have what I want. At most I need a new binder but that aside I'm happy. All that's really missing is you. You could uphold that promise here you know." Xephos mentioned as Will stood up dejected dusting off his pants.

"I...I don't know Xephi..." He paused as Xeph twitched. "Xephos. I'm sorry. The ship gets here in a couple weeks. Let me know if you change your mind." He said heading down the hill again. The green glow slowly faded into the darkness leaving Xeph to stare at what felt like an empty sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was heavily based on an artist who draws a beautiful version of Xephos. [Cute Glowy Space Boys](http://violet-the-cat.deviantart.com/art/Cute-Glowy-Space-Boys-663501813) So credit really goes to them. And to Violet thanks for letting me play with them.


End file.
